


Midnight Brownies and Pillow Forts

by hogwartsschoolofanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartsschoolofanime/pseuds/hogwartsschoolofanime
Summary: Sighing, Kuroo turned to face his boyfriend. “What’s so important that you have to wake me up at,” he squinted at the time, “2:47 in the morning, you asshole?”“Let’s make brownies!”In which Bokuto wakes up in the middle of the night with a somewhat strange idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyyy my first Bokuroo fic! This ship deserves so much more love so you can definitely expect more in the future. Anyway, without further ado, I present to you: Two dorks in love make a mess while baking because they're idiots.

     “Kuroo.  _ Kuroo. _ Wake the fuck up dude.”

     Kuroo groaned and farther into the pillows. “Fuck off Kou.” There was a pause where he thought he had won and was just about to fall back asleep again when there was an insistent shake on his shoulders.

     “Come  _ on _ bro wake up!”

     Sighing, Kuroo turned to face his boyfriend. “What’s so important that you have to wake me up at,” he squinted at the time, “2:47 in the morning, you asshole?”

     “Let’s make brownies!”

     It took Kuroo a moment to process the idea before he promptly rejected, ignoring the offended look on Bokuto’s face. “Absolutely not.”

     “Come on man, it’ll be fun!” Bokuto pleaded.

     “Nope. Besides, why are you even up?”

     “Couldn’t sleep.  _ Please _ can we make some?” And  _ oh no _ that was an evil trick. Because Bokuto  _ knew  _ that Kuroo was weak to his stupid puppy dog eyes. He knew it well, and he knew how to play all his cards  _ just right _ to make Kuroo succumb to his wishes nearly every time. 

     When Kuroo sighed, resigned, it was all Bokuto needed to know that he had won. “Fine. But you better do the dishes and let me sleep in. You’re just lucky I don’t have to work.”

     Bokuto smiled and despite his fatigue, Kuroo couldn’t help but smile back. “Deal.”

 

xXx

 

     “Why did I ever agree to this?” Kuroo asks, pressing his head against the counter as Bokuto struggles to measure the flour. They’ve only been at it for 10 minutes and Kuroo already regrets every single life decision he has ever made. 

     “Because you love me- oh SHIT!” Bokuto flashes him a grin as he spills the flour (again) all over the counter. Seriously, with the amount of spilled ingredients, the kitchen is starting to look like Christmas time. 

     "Sometimes I wish I didn’t,” sighs Kuroo as he drags himself over to clean up the mess. Bokuto smiles toothily at him, already moving on to the next step. As he does so, Kuroo just shakes his head.  _ Just my luck to fall in love with an absolute child. _ Still, he can’t help but smile slightly at his boyfriend’s back. His stupid, childish boyfriend who has strange urges to bake at 3:00 AM and dances to an invisible tune as he mixes the batter, somehow actually awake. “Come on, let’s just get these in the oven.”

 

     Of course, that’s much easier said than done. There are no less than 4 more batter related incidents (some chocolate actually lands on the ceiling) before they realise that the oven wasn’t even pre-heating. 

     As they wait, Kuroo sits on the counter and leans against the wall, fully prepared to have a power-nap right then and there.  _ Maybe I can get   some peace and quiet before he eats a shit ton of sugar. _

     The hope doesn’t last long. Barely a minute after he’s closed his eyes, Bokuto all but runs into the kitchen. “Tetsou, I have the best idea ever!”

     Kuroo cracks one eye open to see that Bokuto has probably every blanket in the house and multiple pillows piled in his arms. There’s only one thing he could possibly be planning to do with those. “A pillow fort? Really, Bo?”

     “Why not?” he sputters indignantly. “It’s the perfect thing to do while we wait.” Just then, the oven beeps. Bokuto drops all the blankets and rushes over. While he puts the brownies in and sets the timer, Kuroo considers his options. 

     He could refuse and continue his uncomfortable nap on the counter. Or he could just let Bokuto win again and make a god damn pillow fort.  _ It’ll definitely be more comfortable,  _ he thinks,  _ and anyway, who knows? It might actually be fun. _ In the end, he resolves to help Bokuto, if only for the opportunity of an actual chance at sleep. 

     He bends down to pick up the covers Bokuto had dropped and starts heading towards the living room. 

     “Wait, what are you doing?” asks Bokuto from his station at the over. He smiles at Kuroo’s answer. 

     “You wanted to make a fort, didn’t you?”

 

xXx

 

     Surprisingly, Kuroo actually enjoys it. His lack of sleep is starting to make everything seem hilarious and they collapse into fits of giggles more than once. In the 30 minutes it takes for the brownies to back, they manage to build quite an impressive structure. It’s large enough that they can both lay down side by side and still be comfortable, which is a feat in itself.

     “Wait, there’s one last thing I forgot to get,” says Bokuto when they’ve finished. “Just wait here, okay?”

     Kuroo nods. Stifling a yawn, he lays down amid the mounds of blankets and pillows.  _ I’ll just close my eyes for a few seconds. _

 

     He wakes up to the smell of freshly baked brownies, a soft light behind his eyelids, and a gentle hand combing through his hair. “Hey babe, wake up. The brownies are ready.” Instead of answering, Kuroo burrows deeper under the covers. Bokuto chuckles. “Come on, don’t you want to try them?”

     Admittedly, the brownies  _ do  _ smell delicious, so he rolls over and blearily opens his eyes. For a moment, he thinks he might still be dreaming, because there’s  _ no way. _ Above him are strewn at least a hundred pale gold fairy lights. Hung from the couch pillows above, they bathe the fort in a warm glow and turn Bokuto’s hopeful smile into the most beautiful thing Kuroo has ever seen. How Bokuto had managed to do this without waking him up, he has no idea. But he loves it. He loves  _ him. _

     “Koutarou?”

     “Yes?”

     “I love you.”

     They smile softly and Kuroo leans up on his elbows to kiss him. Closing his eyes, he starts to get lost in it when he tastes something… sweet. “Have you already had one? Without me!”

     Bokuto laughs. “Well you were just so pretty laying there like that that I didn’t want to wake you up. Here, just have one now. I promise that they’re delicious.”

     Still eyeing Bokuto distrustfully (he thought that they had had an agreement!), Kuroo reaches out to grab a small square. As soon as he sinks his teeth into it, all his bitterness evaporates. “Jesus on a tricycle, these are fucking  _ orgasmic. _ ”

     “Aren’t they?” Bokuto giggles at his statement, already helping himself to another one. 

 

     They curl up together under the lights, savouring the chocolate in near silence. “We need to stop or we’ll regret this tomorrow,” groans Kuroo after a few (definitely  _ not _ 5) pieces. Bokuto nods in agreement.

     They have a few more.

 

     When they’ve eaten half of the entire pan, Kuroo decides to actually put an end to it.  _ Someone’s gotta be responsible around here.  _ After forcing Bokuto to get up and brush his teeth (he doesn’t want to move but Kuroo reminds him of that time he had to get a cavity filled at the dentist), they settle back down under the blankets and the lights.

     Nestled under Bokuto’s arm and half way draped across him, Kuroo buries his face in his chest and takes a long breath. He can still smell chocolate in the air, but above all there’s  _ Bokuto, _ and right now that’s all that he really needs. “I feel like I’m back in elementary school.”

     The deep rumble of Bokuto’s laugh resonates through his head. “Yeah, but now you have a super hot boyfriend who bakes brownies for you. With great hair and everything.”

     Kuroo tries to joke back, he really does. But the soft light all around him and the lingering scent of chocolate drifting through the air are insistent on lulling him to sleep. So with a final sleepy kiss to the crook of Bokuto’s neck, Kuroo falls asleep to the sound of his heartbeat against his. 

     “Goodnight, Tetsurou.”

**Author's Note:**

> I literally made brownies because of this fic and I found a super easy recipe. It's absolutely delicious so here's the link: http://blog.blueapron.com/five-ingredient-super-easy-brownies/  
> *tip: maybe don't put as much butter as they were really greasy. Delicious, but probably not great for your heart.


End file.
